CUIDANDO A UN UCHIHA
by kawainekomi66
Summary: un dia normal de entrenamiento del equipo 7 termina con un Sasuke enfermo y un Naruto como su enfermero particular, PERO puedes descubrir muchas cosas cuidando todo el dia a tu "mejor amigo" por ejemplo que quieres algo mas que amistad de el... Narusasu


Naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi kishimoto, y Sasuke va en el paquete XD

CUIDANDO A UN UCHIHA

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de Konoha y como siempre cierto chico rubio se levantaba para llegar a su entrenamiento con el equipo 7, solo que como siempre se le hacía tarde…

Rápidamente echo a correr por todo su departamento buscando sus armas ninja y el resto de su ropa, además de intentar prepararse su tan amado ramen mientras intentaba cepillarse los dientes, dando como resultado que casi se traga el cepillo y se quema la mano.

A toda prisa se vistió bien (o como dios le dio a entender), se enjuago la boca de la pasta dental y engullo su ramen, con 10 minutos de retraso pudo salir de su apartamento y salió disparado rumbo al puente donde se solían reunir siempre.

Cuando llego pudo ver a la pelirrosa como siempre tirándole los tejos a su moreno compañero de equipo, y milagrosamente Kakashi ya se encontraba ahí.

-Muy bien chicos, como Naruto ya se ha dignado a aparecer empezaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Naruto le miro feo, después de todo siempre era el sensei el que nunca se dignaba a aparecer a la hora debida.

-Bueno el entrenamiento de hoy serán ejercicios dobles de taijutsu así que los colocare en parejas para practicar- dijo Kakashi –como solo son tres, uno de ustedes peleara conmigo-

-Yo Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto entusiasmado –le enseñare que nadie puede con el gran Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo- fue entonces que espero unos segundos y se volvió hacia Sasuke, arqueo una ceja, normalmente el Uchiha le decía "dobe" después de una de sus propias alabanzas pero esta vez esa palabra no broto de los labios del moreno, y eso lo desconcertó por un momento pero no le tomo importancia, aunque si era cierto que el Uchiha estaba más serio de lo normal.

Así pues se inicio el largo entrenamiento donde Naruto efectivamente llevaba un buen progreso evitando las trampas tan obvias de su sensei en las que había caído en el pasado, Sasuke y Sakura pelearon entre ellos, lo cual no fue gran reto ya que la pelirrosa estaba más maravillada por la suerte de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke que no noto que los movimientos de este eran más lentos, y aun así le venció.

Al finalizar todos se reunieron como siempre para despedirse y emprender su propio camino.

-¿ve Kakashi sensei? Se lo dije, soy el mejor ttebayo- exclamo Naruto y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke que caminaba muy sombrío detrás de él ¿lo viste Sasuke? Cuando menos te des cuenta ya estarás alabando el suelo donde camino- sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Entonces el Uchiha se detuvo –Primero muerto- dijo con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

Naruto se detuvo también enfrente de él y torció la boca molesto.

-Ya verás cómo me hare más fuerte que tu, te dejare llorando- aseguro el rubio con su clásica terquedad. Entonces se descoloco al escuchar la risa seca de Sasuke.

-No puedo más… este es mi limite- murmuró por lo bajo Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

POV DE SASUKE

Esta amaneciendo… algo anda mal, comúnmente no me siento tan cansado cuando despierto, pero no importa, no debe ser grave, además debo ir a entrenar.

Con dificultad me levanto y me arreglo para salir, sin embargo cuando me dispongo a desayunar no puedo evitar sentir nauseas cuando veo la comida, algo extraño ya que es lo que usualmente ingiero en las mañanas, algo ligero, sin embargo cuando tomo el primer bocado me marea el sabor y me veo en la necesidad de escupir todo, con pesadez decido dejarlo así todo e irme o se me hará tarde como al bobo de Naruto.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo de mi casa y después de las solitarias calles del barrio Uchiha.

Sin embargo al ir caminando me siento cada vez más extraño, no es normal, pero no debe ser importante yo nunca he enfermado de gravedad desde que era pequeño y no empezare ahora.

Cuando llego inmediatamente Sakura me empieza a fastidiar y a intentar que acepte salir con ella pero nunca lo hare, es fea y mas plana que una tabla además de molesta con sus continuos halagos.

Como de costumbre Kakashi sensei llega tarde pero más extrañamente Naruto llega más tarde aun, me agrada cuando sonríe, es capaz de hacer sentir bien a cualquiera… espera a YO NO dije eso…

Me mira extrañado cuando no lo insulto, pero ni yo sé porque ando tan distraído, o lento… después Kakashi dice que hacemos taijutsu en parejas, y me toca con la odiosa de la pelirrosa.

Bueno no importa, después de todo ella no notara que estoy diferente hoy.

Mientras peleamos me siento cada vez más débil, sé que me estoy volviendo lento y con cada movimiento brusco me mareo, es mas comienzo a temblar. Afortunadamente Sakura no se da cuenta y puedo vencerla a pesar de mi estado.

Cuando nos reunimos el dobe comienza con sus auto halagos y luego me mira con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan, sin embargo vuelvo a sentir esos mareos, me pesa todo, me duele la cabeza, estoy débil… el entrenamiento no me sentó nada bien y sospecho que no haber desayunado nada no ayuda en nada… estoy ardiendo… fiebre?...

Entonces me detuve –Primero muerto- dije con la voz más ronca de lo usual, estoy empeorando.

Naruto se detuvo también frente a mí y torció la boca molesto, adoro cuando hace eso pequeño berrinches, por eso me gusta molestarlo, porque así me dirige esos gestos solo a mí y también porque así puedo llamar su atención solo para mí.

-Ya verás cómo me hare más fuerte que tu, te dejare llorando- aseguro el rubio con su clásica terquedad. Entonces reí secamente se que lo he desconcertado, pero es que no puedo más.

Levanto mi rostro y encaro a Naruto, mi vista se empieza a nublar.

-No puedo más… este es mi limite…- digo bajito y después siento que caigo hacia adelante mientras todo se convierte en brumas, lo último que veo es el rostro asustado de Naruto mas cerca de lo normal, siento una calidez envolviéndome y luego…

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

FIN DE POV DE SASUKE

Naruto se desconcertó cuando el Uchiha le hablo y se asusto cuando lo vio desvanecerse, solo atino a acercarse y sostener a un Sasuke inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamo pero el pelinegro no respondió, estaba completamente inconsciente, no era broma, puso una de sus manos en el rostro de porcelana del moreno y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, asustado lo cargo en brazos y fue con Kakashi y Sakura que ya se les habían adelantado pero que se detuvieron al oír su asustado llamado -¡Kakashi sensei! Sasuke esta… Sasuke esta…- dijo agitado.

-cálmate Naruto- dijo con calma el peliplateado examinando al moreno en brazos del rubio –calma, esta inconsciente y tiene una fiebre muy alta, será mejor que lo lleves a casa y le bajes la temperatura con un baño de agua fría- dijo seriamente para luego sonreír, acababa de tener una idea –Naruto tengo una importante misión para ti- dijo casi seriamente.

-¿Ahora?¿y que pasara con Sasuke, además ¿yo solo?- pregunto Naruto entre emocionado y confundido.

-Precisamente, tu misión ahora es cuidar de Sasuke para que se recupere- dijo con su ojito feliz a más no poder.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez

-¿Por qué yo?- replico Naruto

-si ¿Por qué él?- apoyo la pelirrosa.

-por qué no creo que Sakura pueda cargar a Sasuke hasta su casa- dijo el jounin, en eso tenía razón, para Naruto no era gran problema cargar con el azabache - además de que es capaz de dejarlo morir-

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto- replico Sakura ofendida.

-ni siquiera notaste lo mal que se desempeño en el entrenamiento-

-buen punto- dijo Naruto.

En eso la pelirrosa lo golpeo -¡cállate!-

Naruto casi se cae con todo y Sasuke pero logro mantenerse.

-además ¿Cómo sabe que Naruto no lo dejara peor? No puede cuidar de nada-

-pues mis plantas no se quejan- dijo Naruto ofendido.

-bueno yo tengo que ir a apagar incendios- dijo Kakashi lavándose las manos –ja ne- y antes de que Naruto o Sakura pudieran hacer algo el sensei desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura miro preocupada a Sasuke y con odio a Naruto.

-como le hagas algo a Sasuke-kun me las pagaras Naruto- amenazo la pelirrosa yéndose ofendida y con las ganas de ver a Sasu-chan en el baño de agua fría (pervertida).

Naruto se vio solo en esos momentos con el Uchiha inconsciente, entonces noto su respiración entrecortada y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas.

-debo darme prisa- dijo y como pudo coloco al azabache en su espalda y echo a correr con rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

En el camino noto que el moreno estaba sudando mucho y se removía entre sueños murmurando cosas que lo hacían temblar, en más de una ocasión lo escucho sollozar levemente, lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue acariciar un poco su cabeza para calmarlo. Seguramente tenía pesadillas relacionadas con la pérdida traumática de su familia que sabia debía doler y mucho, en especial la soledad a la que fue obligado a someterse después de eso, en ese barrio maldito lleno de fantasmas del pasado.

Cuando llego a la casa Uchiha (por no decir mansión) se maravillo por lo enorme de esta pero en seguida pensó en lo horrible que sería vivir en esa casona completamente solo. Se aventuro por los pasillos buscando la habitación de su "paciente" (ya hasta se siente enfermero). Cuando la encontró recostó al moreno en la cama con cuidado, inmediatamente este se hizo bolita y sollozando un poco, Naruto no supo porque pero le dolía ver a su rival y mejor amigo en ese estado, siempre lo había visto como un gran luchador, altivo y poderoso, pero ahora esa imagen se había derrumbado mostrándole de nuevo que Sasuke a pesar de todo era humano y no tenía ese temple de acero que tanto aparentaba.

Recordó entonces lo que le dijo su sensei, debía bajarle la fiebre al moreno o empeoraría. Se volvió buscando la ducha, entro y puso a llenar la tina con agua fría. Después volvió con Sasuke y lo llevo cargado en brazos a la tina, entonces noto que tenía que desnudarlo y se sonrojo a más no poder, pero ¿Por qué? Es decir, era su amigo, y otro hombre, no debía tener nada que él no hubiera visto ya, pero no podía evitarlo!

Con cuidado sentó al moreno en el piso de azulejos y le retiro la camisa azul que siempre portaba y las mangas que en realidad no sabía por qué las usaba, eran tan parecidas a las de Ino, ¿le gustaba como vestía Ino o por que seguir esa moda? No lo sabía y en definitiva nunca se lo preguntaría o terminaría con una gran quemadura producto del katon.

Dejando el tema de lado procedió a quitarle los zapatos ninja y los vendajes de las piernas, en más de un momento pensó que el pelinegro despertaría y lo golpearía por la situación en la que se encontraba (entiéndase siendo desvestido por Naruto) pero no paso nada, el Uchiha seguía en el séptimo sueño, todos sus sentidos ninja estaban atontados por la enfermedad. Eso aliviaba en cierta medida a Naruto pero fue peor cuando se acerco a quitar los pantalones cortos, se sentía como ero-sennin junior.

Nuevamente esa pregunta asalto su mente ¿Por qué? Solo era Sasuke. Y la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua helada encima, era por eso, por que se trataba de SASUKE.

Rápidamente desabrocho la prenda y la quito, después el bóxer, aparto la mirada mientras cargaba de nuevo al moreno y lo metía a la bañera. Al sentir el agua fría contra su piel el moreno reacciono entreabriendo los ojos. Estaba completamente perdido, confundido y sentía unas manos en su espalda sosteniéndolo y el agua fría en todo su cuerpo DESNUDO. Entonces se alarmo un poco buscando con la mirada y encontrándose con muchas sombras borrosas hasta que dio con una mancha rubia muy cerca de él (y con muy se refiere a MUY cerca).

-¿Naruto?- pregunto débilmente Sasuke.

Naruto se tenso al escuchar a Sasuke llamándolo sonrió nerviosamente.

-ah, Sasuke, veo que haz despertado- dijo para sonreír bobamente.

-dobe… ¿Dónde estoy..? ¿Por qué estoy… desnudo?- pregunto entrecortado el Uchiha el agua estaba muy fría a su parecer por lo que temblaba de frio y no podía hablar bien, se abrazo a si mismo encogiéndose en la bañera.

Naruto trago saliva –etto… estás enfermo, tienes una fiebre muy alta y te estoy bañando con agua fría para que baje tu temperatura- dijo la verdad, después de todo eso era lo que estaba haciendo y NO lo hacía por querer verlo desnudo ¿verdad? Trago seco después de eso.

Lentamente Sasuke proceso la información dándose cuenta de que era Naruto el que lo sostenía estando él desnudo en la bañera, se sonrojo de golpe, afortunadamente para él Naruto se lo atribuyo a la fiebre. El rubio siguió con su tarea mientras el moreno se atontaba de nuevo por la enfermedad y por las caricias de Naruto en su espalda.

Después de un rato el rubio lo sacó y lo cubrió con una toalla muy grande, lo llevo a su cama donde lo recostó, luego se puso a rebuscar en el armario ropa para vestirlo, poco después le coloco unos bóxers holgados y una camiseta blanca, luego lo cubrió con una simple sábana color crema.

Durante todo el rato Sasuke se había dejado hacer sin replicar, en cambio Naruto se intento mantener lo más sereno posible ya que su compañero desnudo y totalmente sumiso a su voluntad era demasiado para su salud mental.

Cuando lo dejo en su cama Sasuke se quedo dormido, en eso Naruto salió a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, buscar algún medicamento para el moreno y sobre todo alejarse un rato de él ya que su mente estaba hecha un caos con respecto a lo que sucedió momentos antes y eso obviamente involucraba a sus sentimientos y a sus hormonas. Entonces ¿eso significaba que se sentía atraído físicamente hacia su mejor amigo? Ya no lo sabía pero eso lo asustaba, después de todo no hace mucho declaraba a todo pulmón que estaba enamoradísimo de su compañera pelirrosa y ¿desde cuándo acá le gustaban más los ojos oscuros como un pozo profundo y el cabello negro como la noche con destellos azulados? Por que eso si, estaba seguro de que no era gay, solo le gustaba Sasuke… un aura depresiva lo rodeo, acababa de admitir que le gustaba Sasuke…

Termino la sopa que había estado preparando mientras sus confusos pensamientos lo llevaron a admitir que le gustaba Sasuke, luego preparo una infusión de hierbas que según sabia gracias a Hinata ayudaban a curar todo tipo de malestares.

Luego subió con una bandeja al cuarto del pelinegro, lo encontró justo como lo dejo, se acerco y midió su temperatura, había bajado un poco, pero aun era alta, así que después de todo si necesitaría la medicina casera.

-Sasuke…- llamo Naruto moviéndolo suavemente por un hombro.

Pero el azabache se negaba a despertar, se le notaba muy cansado pero era necesario que despertara.

-vamos Sasuke, te prepare algo de comer y una medicina que hará que te recuperes pronto- dijo Naruto con más insistencia.

-no quiero…- dijo Sasuke tapándose con las sábanas y dándole la espalda.

Naruto resoplo –vamos teme, si no lo haces empeoraras- insistió

-no importa… a nadie le importa…- dijo medio ido.

A Naruto eso le cayó como un balde de agua encima ¿Qué a nadie le importaba el teme? Claro que si para él era importante, pero eso el moreno no lo sabía, eso era porque vivía en su propio mundo de soledad.

-no digas eso teme, tu eres importante para la gente, para Konoha, para el equipo siete, para Kakashi sensei, para Sakura chan- dijo Naruto pero el moreno no volteaba, murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, el rubio se inclino y alcanzo a escuchar un lejano "oka-san", eso lo hizo sentir peor.

Sin embargo no podía dejarlo así, el cuidarlo era su misión, él era su misión, pero más importante aun era su mejor amigo, era importante para él. Decidido tomo la infusión de hierbas y bebió un poco sin tragarla, después volteo bruscamente al Uchiha, tomo sus manos y las apreso contra la cama con las propias a ambos lados de esa cabecita de cabellera oscura, después sin pensarlo se inclino y junto sus labios obligando al moreno a abrir los suyos haciéndole tomar la medicina de su boca.

El azabache estaba en shock pero después reacciono volteando y alejando esos labios tan dulces y amargos a la vez, de sí. Naruto solo lo había obligado a tomar la medicina, esa unión de labios que a él le supo a gloria para el rubio no significaba nada así que no tenía sentido continuar con ese juego que solo lo lastimaba, porque después de todo él admitía que su amigo escandaloso e hiperactivo le atraía, pero no solo eso, lo quería pero como algo más que el Uzumaki nunca comprendería, sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Tal vez fuese por la situación o por la estúpida enfermedad que debilitaba su cuerpo y su mente que no puedo evitar derramar un par de gotitas saladas que recorrieron sus mejillas traviesas exponiéndole frente a su "mejor amigo".

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo al ver al moreno llorar, definitivamente su mente se fue al limbo, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, acostado aprisionado debajo suyo con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos empañados intentando contener las lagrimas, con una expresión tan desvalida. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba, quería abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, se sentía culpable por su dolor sin saber por qué.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer algo Sasuke cerró los ojos y como pudo se lo quito de encima, mientras el rubio sorprendido caía de sentón al piso el azabache se cubrió con las sábanas completamente para protegerse, para alejarlo.

-Sasuke… - llamo Naruto después de reaccionar pero el pelinegro no respondía -¡hey Sasuke!- grito.

-¡lárgate de una buena vez!- respondió Sasuke entre las sábanas – ¡ya bebí tu estúpido remedio! ¡Ahora déjame en paz y lárgate de mi casa!-

Su voz se escuchaba dolida, y era lo malo de no saber mucho del último descendiente de los Uchiha, simplemente Naruto no lo comprendía pero no importaba, por ahora le dejaría en paz pero no se daría por vencido, quería saber por qué lloraba pero sobre todo quería reconfortarlo, hacerle sentir querido, decirle lo importante que era para él.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa –ahí hay sopa caliente por si quieres, te aconsejo comerla para recuperar fuerza, según note en la cocina en la mañana no desayunaste, y luego el baka soy yo- sonrió levemente mientras avanzaba a la salida de la habitación. –Te veo al rato- salió y cerró la puerta.

Una vez solo Sasuke se destapo y miro a su alrededor, no podía ver bien aun pero sentía un poco mas de fuerza así que se decidió por comer la sopa, después de todo Naruto la había hecho especialmente para el aunque sabía que el rubio no cocinaba mucho así que probablemente no estuviera buena, además de que en esos momentos no quería recordar a su amigo pero inevitablemente todo le recordaba a él y la sopa solo lo atormentaba, el Uzumaki estaba ahí cuidándolo no podía ser tan malo y desperdiciar la comida que le habían hecho, además de que era la primera vez que alguien le cocinaba algo desde la muerte de toda su familia. Sonrió con melancolía, no podía enfadarse con él y definitivamente jamás podría odiarlo.

Comió la sopa que para su sorpresa no estaba nada mal, después se dispuso a dormir para obtener un poco de calma, definitivamente no le gustaba enfermar.

Sin embargo ni en sus sueños podía estar en paz, una y otra vez los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentaban desde aquel fatídico día en que su hermano asesino a todo su clan, sentía de nuevo el dolor y la angustia por la pérdida de sus padres pero más que nada la desesperación por no reconocer a su hermano a aquel que tanto quería y admiraba, el temor por su propia vida y más adelante la soledad…

-Teme!- la voz de Naruto se escuchaba en la lejanía, se vio a sí mismo en aquel muelle cuando era pequeño y justo en ese entonces pasaba por ahí su rubio amigo.

"deseaba que te acercaras a mí, que quisieras conocerme por lo que en verdad soy y no por como todos me ven" pensó Sasuke deprimido, estaba tan solo, aun así ese día el rubio pudo arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Naruto…"

Entonces recordó el miedo, desde que conoció a Naruto su vida se había pintado de colores gracias a esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa que el rubio se esforzaba en mantener diariamente, a pesar de su triste y doloroso pasado. Sin embargo recordó el viaje al país de las olas cuando creyó no llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, si, sintió angustia y miedo por perder esa brillante luz que lo sacaba de su oscuridad. Luego fue Orochimaru, la pelea en el bosque de la muerte en donde Naruto demostró ser más valiente que el mismo, pero igual se desespero cuando lo vio inconsciente siendo sostenido por la lengua del hombre serpiente.

"¡Naruto nooooooo!" grito en su mente. Revivir todo le dolía.

-¡Sasuke despierta!-

-¡no! ¡No! ¡No!- decía Sasuke revolviéndose en la cama, golpeando y pataleando al aire, Naruto esquivo una patada y se acerco tomándolo por los hombros - ¡no! ¡Déjame maldita serpiente!- grito el moreno desesperado, Naruto se congelo, Sasuke soñaba con Orochimaru, además seguía llorando de desesperación.

Lo abrazo con fuerza –Sasuke… Sasuke… cálmate… yo estoy aquí, soy Naruto… reacciona- susurro en su oído. Sasuke dejo de patalear, ahora lloraba en silencio –teme- dijo Naruto angustiado acercándose de nuevo a los finos labios de su amigo, sin pensarlo más lo beso, un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, intentando transmitirle seguridad y paz, hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con él.

Sasuke se dejo caer en esos brazos, ya no luchaba, solo disfrutaba de ese tierno contacto. Al terminar el beso Naruto se alejo levemente, lentamente, Sasuke de la misma forma abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de Naruto muy cerca de él, lo miraba preocupado.

-teme, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué gritabas?- pregunto preocupado.

Entonces Sasuke reacciono -¿que no te había dicho que te largaras de mi casa?- susurro débilmente intentando parecer enojado aunque en realidad estaba muy susceptible por sus pesadillas.

Naruto sonrió –no puedes deshacerte tan fácil de mi teme- dijo y luego volvió la seriedad a su rostro -¿sucedió algo? me preocupaste mucho-

Sasuke se sorprendió ¿de verdad el dobe estaba preocupado por él? Aparto la mirada en parte para evitar que el rubio viera su sonrojo y también para negar lo que era evidente.

-no paso nada- mintió el moreno, pero era una mentira demasiado obvia.

Naruto negó y paso su mano por la mejilla del Uchiha llevándose un camino de lagrimas, entonces Sasuke noto que había llorado y que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, además noto los brazos del rubio apresándolo.

Se removió incomodo, intentando en vano alejarlo con sus manos en la espalda del rubio tirando de el lejos de si –no sé de que hablas- dijo avergonzado.

Naruto bufo –teme ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan orgulloso y admitir que tú también eres un ser humano capaz de sentir?- replico algo molesto.

-no sé de qué…- intento negar de nuevo pero Naruto lo interrumpió besándolo de nuevo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder pero luego los cerró dejándose llevar por esos dulces labios sobre los suyos, soltó la espalda de Naruto y dejo caer lo brazos, rendido a la voluntad del rubio.

Naruto noto esto y se aparto del moreno –hace rato note como creías que a nadie le importabas pero eso no es cierto, no soy tonto Sasuke, se cómo te sientes solo, el dolor que has tenido que soportar, yo he pasado por lo mismo en cierta manera, yo siempre he estado solo por eso se lo doloroso que es que la gente juegue con tus sentimientos, que no les tome importancia que te hagan a un lado- los ojos de Naruto se veían melancólicos, tal vez recordaba su pasado, Sasuke veía la sombra de la soledad en esos bellos ojos que tanto adoraba, porque si, se había enamorado de su rubio amigo.

-Sasuke, te aseguro que yo no miento en lo que te voy a decir- dijo Naruto estrechando mas sus cuerpos –te quiero- Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos –eres importante para mí, por eso estoy aquí cuidando de ti, me gustas mucho, te amo demasiado… adoro nuestras peleas, que solo yo pueda lograr sacarte una leve pero hermosa sonrisa, que me mires con esos ojos que me hechizan, adoro cuando toco tu piel tan suave y blanquita que contrasta a la perfección con tu suave cabello azulado, pero sobre todo acabo de descubrir tus dulces labios como mi mayor adicción-

Sasuke estaba totalmente sonrojado y en shock –Naruto yo…- balbuceo.

-no sé si yo también te gusto y probablemente arruiné nuestra amistad con mis estúpidos sentimientos pero quiero que sepas esto, estoy dispuesto a todo para hacerte sentir querido, ya no puedo callar lo que siento, cada vez que sakura se te acerca, cada vez que se te insinúa, por eso es que hago cada intento de que salga conmigo, teme te quiero solo para mí-dijo Naruto con los ojos demostrando todo lo que sentía –por eso yo…-

Pero Sasuke no lo dejo terminar por fin reacciono y lo que hizo fue sellar los labios del rubio con los propios callándolo, Naruto estaba sorprendido pero devolvió el gesto con fuerza sintiendo como Sasuke se aferraba a él, demostrando que también le quería, se sintió feliz, inmensamente feliz. Mientras Sasuke se encontraba dormido él había tenido tiempo para examinar sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su frio compañero de equipo y de que en realidad lo único que hacia la pelirrosa era alterarlo por estar siempre sobre el moreno, SU moreno.

Cuando se separaron Naruto sonreía feliz, en cambio Sasuke seguía sonrojado y evitando su mirada.

-bueno, debo interpretar eso como un "yo también Naruto"- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-no digas nada- dijo Sasuke avergonzado –limítate a responsabilizarte por lo que me haces sentir- dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto lo escuchara.

Naruto asintió y lo beso de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión obligando al moreno a abrir la boca para introducir su curiosa lengua en su húmeda cavidad, saborear cada rincón de su dulce boca. Sasuke estaba en la gloria juntando su lengua con la de su compañero, jugando, saboreando, dejando que lo explorara todo de sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía querido.

El beso se torno demasiado apasionado hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar, tarde recordó Naruto que su compañero seguía enfermo y con fiebre por lo que en esos momentos lo había dejado más que ido por el demandante beso.

-Na… Naruto- jadeo Sasuke.

-creo que deberías descansar- dijo con una sonrisa tonta el rubio recostándolo en la cama y separándose poco a poco, pero justo cuando se iba a alejar Sasuke lo sujeto débilmente.

-no te vayas, no me dejes solo- dijo el moreno por lo bajo.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera y luego atrayendo al moreno hacia sí hizo que se acomodara entre sus piernas y que se recostara n su pecho, el moreno no se opuso, al contrario, lo abrazo por la cintura, Naruto lo acuno en brazos, beso su cabeza y Sasuke comenzó a viajas al país de los sueños, se sentía en paz y protegido.

-yo siempre estaré aquí cuidándote Sasuke- murmuro Naruto y Sasuke perdió la conciencia entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente…

Naruto despertó como siempre, adormilado, sin embargo también estaba adolorido por la posición en la que había dormido, pero entonces recordó por que había dormido así y sonrió al ver al culpable aun dormido entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke- dijo por lo bajo besando al bello durmiente en la frente.

Sasuke despertó lentamente, espabilándose, luego reconoció al rubio y la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el rubio sonriéndole.

-mejor- dijo el moreno suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

Sasuke negó –no es nada importante-

-Sasuke… no mientas- amenazo el rubio

Sasuke suspiro de nuevo –Naruto ¿Qué somos ahora?- pregunto seca y directamente.

El rubio sabía que eso era importante y serio así que soltó una risita.

-ok, entonces lo hare formalmente Sasuke ¿quieres ser mi novio?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke se sonrojo por la pregunta tan directa pero sonrió sinceramente.

-dobe… ya sabes que si- dijo Sasuke y se besaron de nuevo, un beso dulce y casto.

-te amo Naruto-

-te amo demasiado Sasuke-

Fin?

No sé, a lo mejor hago un epilogo (con lemon XD)

Sé que es largo y un poco cursi y dramático pero es que la inspiración me llego así nada más y este fue el resultado, me gusto así que dejen sus comentarios que seré feliz al leerlos.

Cada review es un beso más que Naruto le roba a Sasuke.


End file.
